dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Two-Handed talents (Origins)
Two-handed talents are talents that allow characters to make a series of devastating attacks based around two-handed weapons. Branch One Pommel Strike * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 21 * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 12 Strength * Requires: Combat Training Instead of going for the fatal attack an enemy expects, the player strikes out with a weapon's blunt end, knocking the opponent to the ground unless it passes a physical resistance check. Indomitable * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 60 * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 30s * Requires: 20 Strength * Requires: Improved Combat Training Through sheer force of will, the character remains in control on the battlefield, gaining a slight increase to attack and damage while being immune to stun or knock down effects for the duration of this mode. Stunning Blows * Passive * Requires: 28 Strength * Requires: Expert Combat Training The character's fondness for massive two-handed weapons means that each attack offers a chance to stun the opponent due to the sheer weight behind the blow. Critical Strike * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 41 * Cooldown: 60s * Requires: 34 Strength * Requires: Master Combat Training The character makes a single massive swing at the target, gaining a bonus to attack. If the strike connects, it is an automatic critical hit, possibly killing the opponent outright if its health is low enough. Branch Two Sunder Arms * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 26 * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 18 Strength * Requires: Combat Training The character attempts to hinder a target's ability to fight back, rather than going directly for a killing blow. Unless the target passes a physical resistance check, it suffers a penalty to attack for a short time. Shattering Blows * Passive * Requires: 23 Strength * Requires: Improved Combat Training The character is as adept at destruction as at death and gains a large damage bonus against golems and other constructs. Sunder Armor * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 41 * Cooldown: 20s * Requires: Level 10 * Requires: 28 Strength * Requires: Expert Combat Training The character aims a destructive blow at the target's armor or natural defenses. The attack deals normal damage, but also damages the armor unless the target passes a physical resistance check. Destroyer * Passive * Requires: Level 14 * Requires: 40 Strength * Requires: Master Combat Training Few can stand against the savage blows of a destroyer. Every attack sunders the target's armor, reducing its effectiveness for a short time. The effects of multiple blows are not cumulative. Branch Three Mighty Blow * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 41 * Cooldown: 20s * Requires: 15 Strength * Requires: Combat Training The character puts extra weight and effort behind a single strike, gaining a bonus to attack. If it hits, the blow deals critical damage and imposes a penalty to movement speed unless the target passes a physical resistance check. Powerful Swings * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 30 * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 21 Strength * Requires: Improved Combat Training While in this mode, the character puts extra muscle behind each swing, gaining a bonus to damage but suffering penalties to attack and defense. Two-Handed Strength reduces the penalties to attack and defense. Two-Handed Strength * Passive * Requires: 28 Strength * Requires: Expert Combat Training The character has learned to wield two-handed weapons more effectively, reducing the penalties to attack and defense from Powerful Swings. Two-Handed Sweep * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 41 * Cooldown: 20s * Requires: Level 10 * Requires: 36 Strength * Requires: Master Combat Training The character swings a two-handed weapon through enemies in a vicious arc, dealing normal damage to those it hits and knocking them down unless they pass a physical resistance check. Category:Gameplay Category:Talents